


I don't want to want this.

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Dominance, Fanart, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	I don't want to want this.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ease my worried mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126007) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 



  
Sam: I don't want to want this.  
Gene: I worked that out, thanks, love.


End file.
